Milky/Abilities and Powers
Physical Abilities Milky boasts tremendous amounts of superhuman physical strength, as shown by his ability to overwhelm Aloof D. Apostle pre-timeskip entirely by the usage of just one finger, while being constricted by seastone handcuffs, flick Jongin Yi Nisaban through the tree on Astral Island, which almost made him fall out of the bubble surrounding the island until Milky had to go and retrieve him, and being able to wound the then Chief Warden of Impel Down, a feat which none of the Impel Down staff were capable of, nor any of the members of the Blooming Pirates pre-timeskip. At the age of two, Milky was regarded to be on the same level as Nekomamushi and Inugarashi, and as he grew older, he easily surpassed them in terms of strength. Simply by playing games with them was he able to wound them severely, despite that not being his intentions. He was easily capable of soloing Sunne, Maenon and Steorra when they teamed up to battle him on several occasions, receiving minor injuries compared to their mortal wounds. While not shown yet to be doing so, several times throughout the series, by different people, Milky has been regarded as capable of destroying islands with relative ease, not needing the assistance of any of his crew members to do such a feat. He has shown to sink the ships around Impel Down relatively easily, not being phased by the cannon fire being sent at him, nor to any any the swordsmen and martial artists on said ships. His simple punches and kicks cause tremors depending on his location, such as when he destroyed a Marine ship around Impel Down simply by jumping from the air and then landing onto it with tremendous force, causing massive ripples around the water and making the ships around the area begin to wobble due to the force. These feats were done while he was still being binded by his seastone cuffs, showing that despite having a Devil Fruit, the seastone seems to not majorly inhibit his physical prowess. On several occasions, Milky has demonstrated his superhuman durability, where people cower in fear due to nothing they attempt to use on him working. Simply by standing still, Milky can take fire from any type of weaponry, as well as taking fire from cannon shots and not gaining a single scratch from it. Fodder that rely on their fists for combat have shown to instead by injured severely when trying to harm Milky, or swordsmen who have had their swords break upon contact with him. Even attacks from Devil Fruits, for the most part, seem to unphase him, as any of Apostle's attempts at fighting Milky left no damage on him, with Milky wondering if that was all he was capable of doing. During his fights with Aloof D. Kin, especially during the Mariejois Arc, an attack that would incapacitate Apostle, or any of the Shichibukai, held no effect to Milky, with Milky regarding that he felt a little bit of heat from it. However, Kin himself has stated that the attack he used was not meant to be powerful to begin with. Not only is he physically powerful, Milky has demonstrated his superhuman speed, being capable of reaching locations far faster than many others, sometimes seemingly appearing behind a person, with them believing that he is capable of teleportation. Even the speed of his attacks sometimes leaves people wondering if he hit them before the attacks catch up to them and deal the respective damage. His speed can be further enhanced by the usage of his Devil Fruit, making him even more difficult to follow, as shown when he was able to nearly match Kin's teleportation via his Devil Fruit. Fighting Style Weaknesses Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Milky is able to use , a type of that only those born with it are able to use it, where only one in a million possess this rare Haki. Milky has shown to use it several times throughout Green Ocean. However, due to his mastery over it, he has been shown to use it at a superior level than others shown. It has been stated that Milky's usage of Haoshoku surpasses that of any of the other Yonko, putting him as the greatest user of it within the Yonko. Not only that, no one has shown to have a higher level of usage within in the series, as Milky has created many uses for it than the normal means. One of his more common uses of this Haki is to exert his own will upon his victim(s) and force them to work under him. This is due to the fear that face upon being victimized by his Haki. Much like any practitioner of Haoshoku Haki, Milky is able to exert his will upon others and knock them out if they cannot handle the exertion. However, those with a strong will can generally be unphased by this technique. Milky has displayed that he can cause Jongin Yi Nisaban, a member of his crew's leading combatants, to show signs of faltering by using three bursts of Haoshoku waves. Techniques *'Imperial Order' (インペリアルオーダー Inperiaruōdā): By his exerting his will upon a living being, Milky is able to bend their will to obey his commands. His primary usage of this seems to be towards animals, as that is how he has tamed many of the animals that serve under the Transcended Pirates, such as their main ship Neptune. Other times he has used this technique is to force foot-soldiers to fight amongst themselves so he doesn't have to deal with them. The reason this technique works so well is due to the fear factor that Milky emanates when using this technique. Victims, on several occasions, have claimed that they see the hand of death and they instinctively do whatever it takes to escape its grasp. *'Imperial Bursts' (インペリアルバースト Inperiarubāsuto): Milky exerts his will a given number of times depending on the target. The first burst sent is to test the victim's will and see if they falter in any way. Generally, those with high wills do not show any signs of faltering upon the initial burst. The bursts that follow after that attack areas of the victim that have less willpower in an attempt to whittle them down to size. This technique does not a 100% rate of working, as many people with strong wills are unphased, no matter how many bursts are sent to them. It is believed that any pre-conceived fears help in the effectiveness of this technique.